random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Idea for a Cave Story sequel
Quote and Curly’s memories are restored into new builds of them done by a scientist and his apprentice. Quote and Curly venture to the Island to see its remains over the thousands of years. After hearing myths of it crashing down to Earth, they set off to find it. Little do they know they’re on it most of their search. They find an opening to the inside of the island, the caves, this cave is a rearranged version of “Last Cave” and at the end is the Plantation. Jumping down makes it impossible to get back up at that moment in the story, so it’s not a good idea to go down unless you have what you want. Quote and Curly are only able to enter the way out to the Outer Wall, which is now underground and can easily be jumped off to the end. Quote and Curly reach a partially destroyed Egg Corridor. They make it to what use to be the end of it, and find the teleporter damaged and not working. They find a source of energy after traveling to a now explorable part of the Corridor making the teleporter work. Since it is damaged, if teleports to the wrong place, Grasstown. It is cluttered and has barely any room to it. Using the teleporter in the shelter Kazuma was once trapped in will allow Quote and Curly to go back to Plantation, a room unable to be reached before. Leaving the building tracks into a Cave, and heads out into First Cave. Falling from a big gap in there will now finally lead Quote and Curly into Mimiga Village. But there’s a catch, they must first travel through a part of the village itself in order to get to the root Quote knows by heart. A huge event takes place here, some of the mimiga race is still alive and hidden in an underground part of the village. After this, Quote and Curly learn that a bigger evil then Ballos is alive in the true heart of the island, so they know they must venture down. A big gap towards the left of Mimiga Village is the way to the enemy, meaning it is possible for it to make an escape, which is what it was soon to do. After a while of going downwards, it suddenly emerges from the bottom of the pit. Quote and Curly slightly damage him and learn that the abandonment of the island by all living things was him to blame, but not the crash of the island since it occurred on it’s own one day, being the reason he has awoken. An ocean of blood soon drowns Quote and Curly only to have them wake up back in Mimiga Village. They’re unable to go back at the moment so they attempt to find another way in. After finding the Booster 2.0, access to a new location is granted to the right of the village. This place is a mixed up maze, the Labyrinth’s results of the island crashing. Getting through here leads to an altar with some odd writings, and a crystal shard. Quote and Curly must find two more of them in order to make it back into Sacred Grounds, where they fight the true villain. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Cave Story